It starts with a touch
by areuacat
Summary: Who said love would be easy? A collection of songfics about suggested Glee Project ships. Rated T in case of any sexual/ violent scenes. Chapter 21- Nellie never believed in all that garbage like 'love at first sight'. But when a lost boy is wondering the streets of Washington alone, she can't help but wonder if she's been decieving herself all this time. Michellie
1. The Last Time

**Hi people! This is my first of my (hopefully) many songfics in this series. I am going to start with a nice, popular pairing. I will do ANY pairing from the glee project. I might move onto glee later, but for now... ship away!**

**Pairing: Michellie**

**Song: The last time- Taylor Swift feat. Gary Lightbody**

**Scene: Nellie's house**

**Time: After TGP, about six months later. **

**Summary: He needed to see her right now. His best friend, his beacon of joy... his crush for a year. She told him to wait when he first asked, she ran away. But now he's back, and he knows that hearing a 'no' from her again just might ruin his life. He needs that fairytale ending more than ever before. **

* * *

_I find myself at your door, just like all those times before_

__Michael knocks cautiously, trying not to drop the bouquet of flowers he grasped protectively in his hand. He feels the slick sweat on his palms as he presses them lightly against the cold doorknob once again. Minutes pass and she still doesn't reply.

_I'm not sure how I got there, All roads they lead me here._

__Michael starts getting restless. Nellie's car is there, so where is she? He has to talk to her. But, what if? He feels slightly drunk, his emotions making him woozy. He doesn't care about the past, all there is is him and her. Period.

_I imagine you are home, In your room, all alone_

__He needs to see her right now. His best friend, his beacon of joy... his crush for a year. She told him to wait when he first asked, she ran away. That can't happen again.

_And you open your eyes into mine,  
And everything feels better_

__The brown haired boy's intelligent mind wanders back to the carefree summer. When everything meant nothing. Michael had finally graduated and Nellie's career as a musician had taken off. They'd lie carelessly in the sand, recalling stupid moments from their time on The Glee Project. They'd look into each others eyes, so close that sometimes...

_I'm right before your eyes,_  
_I'm breaking._

__The door swings open revealing the timid girl in a loose jumper and plain grey jeans. Some things never change. As soon as Nellie spots the flowers and the dumb, awkward grin on Michael's face, she feels like her protective walls are crumbling down. Can she stand the pain again?

_This is the last time I'm asking you this, Put my name at the top of your list._

"Hey," Michael says awkwardly, feeling so exposed and like a total idiot. He didn't think this through.

"Hi," Nellie replies, in a similar way as Michael did. Except for a different reason.

"Nell, please. I know you hate talking about it and I should move on an-"

"Michael, it's late. You need to go home."

_This is the last time I'm asking you why,_

"NO!" Michael explodes, causing Nellie to blink in shock. She's never seen Michael like this, this... terrifying. "I love you Nellie, and I'm not afraid anymore. Stop leading me on. To me, the summer was more than just a fling. It was my dream. Obviously you don't feel the same way because, if you did, you would stop leading me on and care about my feelings. If you really loved me, you would care. But you don't so woop de doo!"

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye…_

__"What is there to say?" Nellie chokes, biting back the inevitable tears that start to fall. "I do love you Michael, and I'm sorry I've left you so broken." At that point, Michael lets out a slight sob, looking away from the beautiful girl. She can't see him cry. The once innocent eighteen year old pulls the shy girl into his embrace and they sit together on the front step, comforting each other. Knowing that, one day, they'll understand. Until then, it's love.

_This is the last time I'm asking you, _  
_Last time I'm asking you,_  
_Last time I'm asking you this._


	2. Kiss You

**This is my Chaylin fic! This one is set on glee, but it's practically the same. Charlie and Aylin do a lot of flirting, but don't know if it's official. Enjoy! x**

**Pairing: Chaylin**

**Song: Kiss You- One Direction**

**Scene: Glee Choir room **

**Time: Sophmore/Junior year**

**Summary: Charlie and Aylin have been good friends for a long time, and Charlie is crazy for her. So he takes matters into his own hands and decides to serenade her with song. But is it a step too far, to much of a risk? All Charlie knows is that she drives him crazy... and he's in love. **

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED... GIVE IT TIME AND THAT ANSWER MIGHT CHANGE. **

* * *

__He's never been so nervous. Anxiously, the tall brunette pulls at his shirt, his eyes fixed on the door. What feel's like forever passes and she doesn't come. He couldn't do it with words, he'd freeze up and it would be a disaster. He just had to wait... and hope he wasn't being stupid.

Soon, the beautiful red head sashes through the door, beaming with glee.

"Charlie, what's going-" But the girl is cut off by the band beginning to play and Charlie's voice filling the room.

_Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_  
_We could go out any day, any night_  
_Baby I'll take you there, take you there_  
_Baby I'll take you there, yeah_

He places a chair on the floor and pushes her in romantically, like in a restaurant.

_Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on_

He body rolls near to her, making her giggle and blush. He was so dopey and that's what Aylin found so cute about him.  
_You can get, get anything that you want_  
_Baby just shout it out, shout it out_  
_Baby just shout it out, yeah_

_And if you,_  
_You want me too_  
_Let's make a move_  
_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

At this point, Charlie's close friends Abraham, Tyler, Michael and Blake slid into the room... boyband style. Bitch.

_To-o-uch_  
_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_  
_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_If you don't wanna take it slow_  
_And you just wanna take me home_  
_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

__The guys surrounded Aylin, clapping and grinning in a bubbly, excitable fashion. She just looks down at the floor.

_Na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na_

_Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we_

_To-o-uch_

As Charlie belts out the notes, the guys run wild before lifting her chair up (causing her to scream and kick slightly) and putting it down by the lead singer with hope in his eyes

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_If you don't wanna take it slow_  
_And you just wanna take me home_  
_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

The junior finishes the song and, before the backing ends, Aylin leans in for a passionate kiss.  
_And let me kiss you_

They're lips touch and sparks fly. In Charlie's mind, fireworks whiz around manically, just like the thoughts crashing around chaotically in his mind. When they both pulled away, a smile spread across Charlie's lips.

"There, you got your wish. Now don't ever sing me one direction again little Lubeck."

"Fine... _Baby, Baby, Ba-_" Aylin pulls him in for another kiss, breaking away after a few moments.

"You happy?" She asks slightly breathlessly.

"Swell, Just grand."

* * *

When Charlie comes into glee club later that day, the guys ask why he has lipstick left lingering on his lips. He gives a sly smile to Aylin before replying:

"It's just a new shade I'm trying out, you want some?"


	3. When she was mine

**Pairing: Blellie**

**Song: When she was mine- Lawson**

**Scene: TGP campus**

**Time: Week 7 + 9, includes flashback**

**Summary: Once she walked out the door, Blake knew that it would never be the same. Moving on is only an option when you can look forward to the future and smile upon the past, not regret your choices. **

* * *

Nellie sat on the piano bench, her eyes watery and devestated. Seeing her like this was almost too much to bare. After everyone said their farewells, Nellie took the walk of pain up the stairs and out of the milky coloured door.

_Everywhere I go_  
_Everything I do_  
_Reminds me of you_

Milkshake. Even the comparison reminded Blake of her. A single tear rolled down Blake's cheek, falling slowly until it collided with a cold red chair. That made him recall when he really fell for her, hard, in the sexuality homework. When they looked deeply into each others eyes, playing cat and mouse. Nellie certainly played hard to get, leading Blake on. He turns his head, watching all the other contenders leave the room. He couldn't stay here, it hurt too much.

_What I miss the most_  
_Is talking up all night_  
_We laughed until we cried_

When he arrived in the guys room, it seemed emptier than before. I mean, there were only three guys left: Abraham, a close friend of Nellie's and Michael, Blake's best friend and Nellie's crush. That's what stung, that Blake tried so hard but never got to that position. They were all great friends, spending every night chatting quietly, wanting to keep their conversation hidden in the night. Blake missed Nellie's sense of humour, her voice, how she drunk her tea like a chipmunk, the way her fringe fell over her face when she laughed. Actually, he just missed her.

_Now I'm breaking at the seams_  
_Dropping to my knees_  
_Nothing left of me, no_

It wasn't always this way, everyone knew that. From the moment they met, Blake and Nellie had a connection. He was always there supporting Nell, while she helped him relax and be himself; that was easy around Nellie. But, after their duet in Adaptability, Nellie caught on and she didn't like it. She told Blake she wasn't interested; he acted like it made sense, like he was going to move on like it was nothing, that it meant nothing. But hearing that rejection, knowing that she loved someone else broke Blake. When he left, he retreated to the bathroom and locked himself in their, hoping that when he came out something would have changed, like in the movies. But Blake picked himself up- like always- and gave it his all. Then all his carefully laid plans tumbled down in the Fearlessness shoot, where her damp body was close to hers and they were inhaling each others sweet breath.

_When she was mine_  
_Everything was easy_  
_Everything was simple_  
_Never felt so good_  
_When she was mine_  
_I wanted to remember_  
_Never missed a second_  
_Now I wish I could forget_

Now Blake just played every insignificant moment when they were together in his mind, trying to discover why it didn't work. He thought about it daily, never quite reaching the conclusion. All through Tenacity, he came across as strong and unfazed, when the girl he lost was the only thing playing on his mind.

_I'm down on my knees_  
_Gotta see her, gotta see her, gotta see her, yeah_  
_I tried to forget_  
_But I need her, but I need her, but I need her_

The week past and Abraham left; this was a slap in the face. He woke up from this nightmare and rubbed his eyes. He needed to stop caring about the past and move on to the future which, coincidently, was Romanticality. He wasn't the only one who struggled in the week. Aylin was in the same situation about Charlie, her sort of kind of boyfriend who was eliminated before Nellie. He wanted to confide in her; he trusted her. But he couldn't as he needed to deal with this on his own. No one could know, especially as he had a girlfriend back at home who he loved. He missed her too, but with Nellie it was different.

_I'm down on my knees_  
_Gotta see her, gotta see her, gotta see her_

_I tried to forget_  
_But I need her, but I need her, but I need her._

But Blake was tired of pretending. He told Michael everything, and he listened intently without saying a word. When Blake finished, Michael left a pause before speaking.

"I get that you want her, and need her, but... was she ever _REALLY _yours for the taking?"

_When she __**was**__ mine._


	4. Pretending

**Pairing: Camsey**

**Song: Pretending- The glee cast**

**Scene: Lindsey's apartment**

**Time: After the glee project**

** Ever since the glee project, the two rising stars have been very close. She wanted him. He wanted her. Neither of them knew how the other really felt; they were just pretending. **

* * *

****Cameron stood awkwardly by her door, something he had done so many times before. But this time was different somehow, and Cam didn't know how he felt about that. He couldn't tell anyone how he really felt, not even Damian. The nerdy boy was the sort of person who struggled saying how he felt. He rang the doorbell again and, immediately, a brown haired girl answered, smiling broadly. Lindsey.

_Face to face and heart to heart_  
_We're so close yet so far apart_

When Lindsey answered the door, she felt butterflies. There stood Cameron Mitchell, a nerdy musician she had had feelings for since the moment she laid eyes on him. But she would never tell him that, oh god no. They stood in silence, surrounded by their own thoughts.

"Linds, could I maybe come in? It's pretty cold. Linds? Are you okay?" Cam queries, snapping the brown haired girl back into reality. She needed the ground to swallow her up right now.

_I close my eyes I look away_  
_That's just because I'm not okay_

Cameron watches Lindsey turn away, obviously embarrassed. She let's him in and he sidesteps pasts, still grinning slightly. They settle down on the coach and slip in a movie to break the tension. He wanted to tell her, but it would make him look stupid so he shut his mouth again.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

Lindsey felt Cam tense up next to her and faced him, both lost in each others eyes. After a few precious seconds, the boy turns away. 'Of course,' Lindsey thought. 'He doesn't like me, we're just friends. It's Cam, he wouldn't want anything more. '

_Will we ever have our happy ending?_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

__The blue eyed boy mentally bangs his head against a wall. She probably has the wrong idea. 'Of course' Cameron thought. 'She doesn't like me, we're just friends. It's Lindsey, she wouldn't want anything more.'

_Keeping secrets safe_  
_Every move we make_  
_Seems like no ones letting go_

'But what if? He might like me, he might just be... nervous? I don't know.' Lindsey inwardly sighs, glancing at the boy as he fixes his glasses. The film is nearly over and Lindsey stares blankly at the screen, acting as if she's watching when really she's engrossed in thought.

_And it's such a shame_  
_Cause if you feel the same_  
_How am I supposed to know?_

'But what if? She might like me, she might just be... nervous? I don't know.' Cameron inwardly sighs, glancing at the girl as she twirls her hair. The film is nearly over and Cameron stares blankly at the screen, acting as if he's watching when really he's engrossed in thought.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have our happy ending?_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending?_  
_  
_

__Lindsey knew one thing: she was pretending and it couldn't last forever.

Cameron knew one thing: he was pretending and it wouldn't change, it couldn't. It was just too hard.


	5. We are never ever getting back together

**This was suggested by Gleechick21.**

**Pairing: Fuinn**

**Song: We are never ever getting back together- Taylor Swift**

**Scene: McKinley choir room**

**Time: Season 2 I guess, after the funeral where Finn BROKE UP WITH QUINN. Let me repeat that, HE BROKE UP WITH HER AT A FREAKING FUNERAL!**

**Summary: "There needs to be closure" Quinn muses as she runs home in the pouring rain, her face stained with tears. She knew what Finn was like when it came to letting go. She knew the song, he knew the words, they knew what they needed to do. All that was missing was the band to conveniently kick in so they could make it final. There it goes.**

* * *

****"Don't touch me!" Quinn shouts sharply, a bitterness in her voice that Finn had never heard from her before. She opens the door and leaves, making Finn feel a guilty release. Thank god it's over.

* * *

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

"There needs to be closure." Quinn muses as she rushes home in the pouring rain, her face stained with tears. She knew what Finn was like when it came to letting go. Even when everything kicked off last year, he was still looking out for her. It was a comfort, but slightly daunting to. He gave her secret, unexplainable looks. He would walk her to class. Looking back, she thought it was kindness. But really he was just afraid of losing her. The thought makes her smile. Sadly, Berry's back in the picture. Quinn sighs, changing out of her damp dress. She glances down at her phone. One from Finn, one very confusing one from Britt about unicorns. I don't even want to know.

**From: Finn**

**I miss you, I swear I'm gonna change. I love you. xx**

**[Reply] [Delete]**

Quinn can't help but let a sly smile spread across her lips. She knew the song, he knew the words. All they needed was the band to conveniently kick in.

**From: Quinn**

**This time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

**We are never ever ever getting back together,**  
**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**  
**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**Like, ever...**

* * *

Everyone looked stunned as the pair launched into the second verse. Finn steps forward, irritated but secretly enjoying putting Miss Fabray in her place.

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_  
_And me falling for it screaming that I'm right_

Quinn then begins singing, enraged.

_And you would hide away and find somewhere to be_  
_With some girl who's so much cooler than me. _

Both of them power into the chorus, just like 'I don't wanna know' a few weeks before.

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_  
_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_I used to think that we were forever ever_  
_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,_  
_We, ooh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

As awkward applause fills the room and Quinn and Finn give each other a scowl.

"That was certainly closure..." Quinn mutters triumphantly before taking her seat and preparing for the Rachel and Finn show to unfold.


	6. Still Got Tonight

**I have a huge list of songs and my sister (gleeproject145) picked number 13 (unlucky for some) which is Still got tonight by Matthew Morrison! The pairing is Blali, who I really ship. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Pairing: Blali**

**Song: Still got tonight- Matthew Morrison**

**Scene: Ali's apartment, TGP Campus**

**Summary: Romanticality. Ali couldn't think of anything better than being paired with Blake. He was funny, kind, compassionate; everyone wanted to be him or be with him. Ali was one of those girls. She was certain. And he'd picked her of all people to flirtatiously seduce and act in love with. But part of acting is pretending and imagining, right? Well, Ali wasn't pretending. There wasn't much time left in this amazing place, and she never wanted to forget him. And she wouldn't, not any time soon anyway...**

* * *

_If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep_  
_Button up my coat and wait_

__Blake pulls his coat closer into his freezing body. Where was she? He knew he wouldn't get this chance again, he loved her and she needed to know before he lost her forever. He heard movement and the brown haired boy shot up, leaping over to the door. For a moment, he hesitates. Maybe this isn't a good decision, maybe it's wrong and it might pressure her. But then the door opens and Ali's smile radiates, illuminating the street. She sits innocently in her chair in all her perfection and Blake knows that she's the one.

_We'll go upstairs close the curtains and we're all set_  
_to pick up where we left again_

"You look stunning" Blake sighs, overcome by his love. Ali blushes slightly, quietly inviting the tall boy inside. Graciously, he accepts and ambles in, his eyes wandering, gazing at the pictures on the wall. He spots one of his best friend Michael in a jock strap, posing. He holds back a chuckle. Then he sees one of the two in romanticality. When his feelings really arose, when he chose Ali over all those other girls. _She's the one, _Blake thinks as she leads him into her bedroom. There is sheet music strewn across the room, overflowing from folders. The walls are painted a light shade of pink, with a four poster taking up the centre of the room. Blake smiles. So does Ali. This is so right, so perfect. The silence isn't remotely awkward or uncomfortable, they just take each other in, engrossed in each others eyes. So kind, so yearning, so... perfect.

_There's question marks hangin' over us_  
_But we won't give the time of day, oh_  
_'Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds_  
_And we can't let them go to waste_

Blake can't wait any longer. He pulls Ali's into his embrace, their lips crashing like fireworks.

_The stars collide_  
_We come back to life_  
_We come back to life_  
_The sparks will fly_

They pull away, both unsure and confused about what just happened. How long they'd been there, neither knows. The only certain factor was that it was love, exploding like colliding planets. This would last. The pair had such commitment, such love for each other that they could burst. Blake stared into Ali's soul, as if they were one. This seemed so unreal, so surreal, but so right and beautiful.

_One look in your eyes_  
_My heart's open wide_

Ali exhales, breathless. This was everything she'd ever wanted, and more. Blake was so gentle, yet so passionate and confident. This is what love is. No doubt. Blake pulls the blonde closer, so close that their breath dances together. She feels him, every nerve in her body tingling with pleasure.

"Ali Stroker, I love you. No more hiding or running away. Do you love me to?"

_So keep your eyes open_  
_There's no time to close them_

_Just hold on_  
_So tight now_

_We still got tonight_

"Yes Blake,"

_"If all we got is these few stolen seconds_  
_We can't let em go to waste" _Blake sings before kissing her again, with more drive this time. Their tongues meet, their hands move up each others bodies, a blissful silence filling the room. Blake forces himself off her, his breathing heavy and laboured. Neither Blake nor Ali knows what's really happening, but they know it's good.

_The stars collide_  
_We come back to life_  
_We come back to life_  
_The sparks will fly_  
_One look in your eyes_  
_My heart's open wide_  
_I know time's running out now_  
_But we'll hold back the sun somehow_  
_See the sky?_  
_We've still got tonight_  
_We've still got tonight_

"Ali, Ali!" Blake shakes her awake carefully. She blinks, disappointed. "Morning sleepy head, we're shooting we found love in half an hour, k? Need any help?" Ali sighs inwardly.

"It's fine Blake, I'm good. See you in a bit." After changing and making herself more presentable, she leaves the room, letting a familiar song called 'still got tonight' fade until she turns off the alarm and leaves behind her completely irrational dreams for another day.


	7. Landslide

**Pairing: Abrani (someone said they liked Abrani so I thought i'd write it)**

**Song: Landslide- Fleetwood Mac**

**Setting: San Diego (Abraham) and Orlando (Dani). Never been there os it's just sort of everywhere, k? (Don't judge meh)**

**Time: A year after TGP2, some glee project flashbacks though**

**Summary: All this time, Dani said she was a lesbian. But what if she was wrong? The androgynous pair were never close, but maybe there was a reason. Possibly it was their secret love for each other, so overwhelming that they set their soul mate free? No one knows what really goes down in someones mind, but what if Dani Shay was wrong and Abraham was just frightened? **

* * *

I_ took my love and I took it down_

He wanted to say something, he really did. But it was impossible. As Dani left the house through the ominous opaque door, Abraham looked down at his feet. He had a feeling they'd meet again, but he wasn't sure. Nothing was certain anymore.

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills_  
_Well, the landslide brought me down_

Dani was devastated. She lived to inspire, to help others come to terms, but it was over. She gave it her all- no one could deny that- but it seemed unjust. Of course, Dani had felt this before. When eliminated from America's got talent, she felt this pain. She knew it was the right thing, and that someone who really deserves it would win, but it was hard to swallow. A small, tiny part of her was going to miss one person: Abraham. She couldn't admit it to herself, she hid it inside. Her mind felt disorientated, confused and mixed up. She felt a connection with Ali and Nellie, but she felt drawn to the black haired boy. She held her head in her hands before fighting the tears and looking out the window at the open sky.

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love_  
_Can the child within my heart rise above_

He knew it couldn't happen. Throughout glee-ality, they stayed distant, repelled like magnets. But secretly, he wanted her close. He wanted to face his undying fear, let her know how he felt. But, like a child, he couldn't bring himself to say those three words.

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides_  
_Can I handle the seasons of my life_

Everything changes, It's a cycle, nothing can prevent it from happening. But this change is so unrealistic, so unreal and unpredictable that I can't really come to terms with it. All my life, I thought I was a lesbian, and I've been proud. I've struggled and, suddenly, it was all pointless. I think I'm in love, but I can't be...

_So.. take this love and take it down_  
_Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around_  
_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_  
_Well, the landslide brought it down_

Walking alone on the street, Abraham needed her. He was certain now, no questions asked. But it was unreasonable, no way of changing it. He would just had to live with it, and move on. She's gay, end of story. When he arrived home, Abraham opened his balcony window and let the humid air embrace him. He didn't want to let go, or move on. He wanted to stay here forever, and dream. Dream of only her. But everything must come to an end eventually...


	8. Apologize

**Pairing: Cameron + Nellie (Ship name anyone?)**

**Song: Apologize- One Republic**

**Setting: A variety of places. Nowhere and everywhere, lets be specific! (;-D)**

**Time: 5 years after Nellie was on TGP2**

**Summary: Since Cameron and Nellie were on the glee project, their lives have changed dramatically. Despite this, they both somehow found each other and vowed to make their love last. But Cameron has strayed, leaving Nellie broken-hearted. She thought he was over her. He knew that he was wrong. But what's done is done, it's too late now. **

* * *

Nellie couldn't believe what she was seeing. The raven haired girl was spotted by her boyfriend, who inhaled a sharp breath and scrabbled off his ex. But Nellie was gone. She just kept running, her tears blurring her vision. After everything

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
_Got me ten feet off the ground._

She just kept running, her tears blurring her vision. After everything that the pair had endured, after everything that was said and done, Cameron was still unfaithful, completely oblivious to the fact that she was crazy for him. Cam, on the other hand, was heartbroken. He knew it was wrong what had just happened, but he had no choice. The boy chased Nellie, but his legs wouldn't carry him to her side. He shouted words that Nellie couldn't hear, the effort making his protective wall crumble, just like his helpless body.

_And I'm hearin' what you say,_  
_But I just can't make a sound._

It was all lies. Every word was absolute bull-shit. She hears Cameron call something, but the words fade as Nellie clambers onto her motorcycle and speeds away, leaving the boy alone in the woods.

_You tell me that you need me,_  
_Then you go and cut me down..._

__Cam was better than that. He was mister nice guy, someone to rely on. But that legacy was left shattered, covered by the line of dust left by Nellie's bike. He gets up, his limbs shaking violently. Slowly, he drags himself away, whispering meaningless apologies under his breath. Only god could hear him now.

_It's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late..._  
_I said it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late._

Nellie and Cameron were actually pretty alike. Both were formerly shy and insecure, but helped each other become brighter and more confident. But now all that shine has faded, and was as plain as the tears that streaked Nellie's cheek.

_I loved you with a fire red,_  
_Now it's turnin' blue..._  
_And you say..._

_Sorry, like an angel_  
_Heaven let me think was you..._  
_But I'm afraid..._

The next few days are spent at Damien's for Cameron while Nellie moves all her belongings to Blake and Michael's. All thoughts go unsaid, all words unsung. As Nellie loads the last box onto the removal van, she hums a tune to herself.

_"It's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late._  
_I said it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late."_

Cameron parks outside his house and hears the brown eyed girl singing this. He pulls out his phone, quickly typing some words only she'll understand.

**To: Nellie**

**From: Cameron**

_**I'm holdin' on your rope,**_  
_**Got me ten feet off the ground.**_

But, when Nellie looks up, Cameron's gone, the only evidence of his visit being the tear trickling down Nellie's cheek.


	9. Somewhere only we know

**Pairing: Maylin**

**Song: Somewhere only we know- Keane**

**Setting: Michael's work, the farm in perfect**

**Time: The time in which Michael and Aylin begin seeing each other in the music video 'Perfect' (The glee project: 02x09- Actability)**

**Summary: It was their little secret. A bond so close it wouldn't break, or fall like the tears Aylin would soon cry, all thanks to that night. Their love was conceived on little lies and moonlit nights. If only Blake knew how much his best friend would make his world collapse in the blink of an eye.**

**PERSPECTIVE NOTE: The song is from Michael's POV but the actual writing is in Aylin's mind. Just thought i'd mention that. xx Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

He leads me through darkened alleys, snaking through the shadows like criminals or theives: but we owned the night. The moonlight kisses my skin, coressing my soul like a wave of heat washing over me. This wasn't the first time we'd gone out- obviously we were friends, nothing more- but this time seemed more... dangerous. And dangers my middle name. We were so close to home, but so far from everything we knew. But Michael knew the way, so I followed him hand in hand until we reached the clearing. It was a field, the field where Blake and Michael worked. I guess Michael thought I'd be anxious, worried and afraid. But that wasn't me, I wasn't that girl.

_I walked across an empty land_  
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

I trailed behind him some more, trying hard to match his pace. We enter through a clearing, like a gate to another world. The ivy climbs high on the trees, the willow hiding our where-abouts. It reminds me of a curtain. Then my memory kicks in, making the experiences play like a film. Ali and Michael having diving contests on the bank, Lily making daisy chains on the shore, me climbing the towering trees and Blake creating the rope swing which he used daily, still intact to this day by a single thread (Just like our relationship, sigh.). Blake. Everyone thought we were meant to be and all the hearts he'd broken lay scattered on the floor. But I can still see the crack in mine, growing by the day. I glance up, pulling myself out of my thoughts. Michael continues setting up a picnic on the shore, while I sit on the bank, dangling my feet into the icy waters.

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_  
_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Suddenly, I hear an almighty _splash! _A smile spreads across my face as I see Michael- in the nude, oh my- bobbing in the water below. For a moment, I hesitate. This might not be the best idea. The rules, the regulations flood through my mind. My parents disappointed faces, their looks of wonder but also disgust flash-

_SPLASH!_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

I rise to the surface, spluttering and giggling like I'm young again. Like I'm still care-free and oblivious. Michael grins at me, making me blush slightly. I shake it off, launching myself at him and beginning to irritate him by all means: Splashing water in his face, pinching, poking, kicking, flicking, the list goes on. And the lust increases as our lips touch, setting off fireworks. But, as we break apart, I look around our surroundings. It somehow seems... different.

_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

The dawn begins to break as we look up at the sky, untangling our damp bodies from each other, sitting up and pulling on our clothes. I can't believe it just happened freely. Blake tries to pressure me, making him storm out angrily when I refuse. But I was willing with Michael. It just sort of happened. But time is running short, and soon we must start pretending again, caught in a tragedy we wished we didn't play a part in. But we're trapped in the middle and there's only one way out.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_Somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know?_

__As I leave, I look back at Michael and smile. He's the one.

_Somewhere only we know._


	10. Forever Yours

**Hey guys! This is a chapter to the song 'Forever yours' by a guy called Alex Day who I've recently become slightly obsessed with. I recommend Forever yours, The time of your life, The world is mine (I don't know anything) 3, Jake and Coke and A thousand hours. (All by him). Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Dameron**

**Song: Forever Yours- Alex Day**

**Setting: The random mind of Damian McGinty**

**Time: Just a cheesey montage, so kinda... everywhere?**

**Summary: "I know I should PROBABLY tell him but, uh... love can wait. (See what I did there! Wait that's Ca- DAMMIT!)" An unlikely pair with a slightly dysfunctional story. But there's no hate here, only a strong, bromantic love that can only be described in one word: Totallyawesome.**

* * *

_We sing together out of key,_  
_Although we try it seems we just can't find our harmony,_  
_We just don't fit each others frequencies,_  
_That makes you out of reach,_  
_And I am finally accepting that_

__It's funny. I mean, no one would ever expect Cam and I to be friends, not to mention best friends. Maybe more. NO! Ugh, my mind is so messed up. We finish singing Call me maybe AGAIN (!) and burst into short fits of laughter. We're not normal! When he looks up again, I see his beautiful eyes, blue and eye catching like a lightning bolt. And I'm still shocked. But he's straight, which sucks. I know I should PROBABLY tell him but, uh... love can wait. (See what I did there! Wait that's Ca- DAMMIT!)

_About you and me, it's plain to see,_  
_We only ever want to stay inside and watch tv,_  
_Because that's just as good a memory,_  
_You're just good company,_  
_And I am finally accepting that,_

__Channel hopping while drinking yet ANOTHER can of coke= utter bliss. The freedom of it all is awesome. Best friends, completely engrossed in a tiny screen we sometimes feature on from time to time. Weird, huh? But I wouldn't change it, not for all the gold in Ireland (Thanks Ryan, thanks. No stereotype here!) But it's all part of the game isn't it, the game of life. Totally stupid and dysfunctional, but still pretty damn awesome. I grab another can of coke and relax on the sofa. So calm... DING DONG!

"Hi Marissa" ooh, there's the one problem.

{Flashback}

_Remember the time when we stole the whole day?_  
_And nobody knows it, we took it away,_

We run through the town, wind ruffling our hair and making our eyes water as it batters against our bodies. We keep sprinting until we come to a large, open field where there is only space between us. We gaze at each other, both panting and slick with sweat, before we pad down to a river and dangle our feet in. Best friends, for eternity.  
_And it will be forever mine,_  
_And it will be forever yours_

{End of Flashback}

_Now we own the night, and it can't be undone,_

But things change, and day gradually became night and more hours passed when we were together. That brings us back to the present, five years after the glee project, still hiding from the random, insane truth. But that's life, ain't it. Time changes everything as does... falling in love.

_We'll never forget how it feels to be young,_  
_Cause it will be forever mine,_  
_And it will be forever yours_

_This_  
_Will_  
_Be_  
_Forever mine_

_This will be forever yours_

__"Night Damo!" Cameron calls from his room. I switch off the TV and put my Coke can in the recycling before lazily hopping off to bed. I close my door and skip over to my cupboard, pulling out my Pj's and other shit before changing - oo er- and falling graciously on the bed. I guess I should feel frustrated or upset that I'm in love with my best friend and it's not mutual, but I know I'll live. I'm not gonna be someone who looks back on the past and sighs, head hung low. We're best friends and that will never change, no matter what. A sigh of relief leaves my lips as I turn of the light, silently mouthing to myself:

_"Now we own the night, and it can't be undone" _Before drifting off and dreaming of fighting zombies with Cameron. Best friends for ever and after.


	11. True Colours

__**Pairing: Marissa and Samuel (don't know the ship name... sozzles)**

**Song: True Colours- Originally by Cyndi Lauper**

**Setting: Marissa's house**

**Time: When 'Generosity' is shown on Television in the US**

**Summary: ****_'Until now, I've been so confused about my feelings. But now, I think everything's starting to fall into place. I love him.'_**** Marissa is once again alone. Everyone else was invited to watch 'Generosity' together, but not her. Maybe they did, but the message didn't get through. So she watches it on her own. She was eliminated two weeks before- in Tenacity- and still finds it weird seeing this all televised. For the Generosity homework assignment, they all sing 'True Colours' by Cyndi Lauper as a solo. When one Samuel Larson's face appears on screen, Marissa is taken aback by a sudden feeling in her core. **

* * *

_PING!_ I plod into the kitchen and open the microwave, tipping my popcorn into a yellow, opaque bowl. I settle back down on the couch, turning up the volume on my TV. After the update, the week begins. It's so surreal, thinking that I was there two weeks before and now I'm watching it on the TV, like I was never there. But, even though the theme was 'Generosity' no one offered to let me watch it with them. They're all busy or just don't me there. It hurts, but I'm okay on my own. The music for the homework begins and I exhale, pretty excited to hear this. They're doing it solo but it's been edited, which is cool. I snuggle down and get ready to enjoy.

_Lindsay: __You with the sad eyes_  
_don't be discouraged_  
_oh I_

_Lindsay & Alex: realize_

_Alex:__it's hard to take courage_

Lindsey finishes her solo and hands over to Alex, who's voice sounds amazing with the backing. It's so weird sitting here, watching .

_in a world full of people_  
_you can lose sight of it all_  
_and the darkness inside you_  
_can make you fell so small_

_Alex & Hannah: __Show me a smile_

_Hannah: then_

Hannah's next. She's so lovely and a beachon of light. I know how hard she worked, which makes it even more amazing to see her grow like this. She's so genuine and sweet.

_don't be unhappy, can't remember_  
_when I last saw you laughing_  
_if this world makes you crazy_  
_and you've taken all you can bear_

Samuel's face then appears on screen and I freeze. I feel something begin to glow in the pit of my stomach, as if it's just discovered life. I... I think I'm in love.

_Samuel: you call me up_  
_because you know I'll be there_  
_And I'll see your true colors_  
_shining yeah yeah_  
_I see your true colours_

_Until now, I've been so confused about my feelings. But now, I think everything's starting to fall into place. I love him._

_beautiful like a rainbow_


	12. Jar of Hearts

**Pairing: Emily and Michael **

**Song: Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri**

**Setting: School prom (As if the glee project never happened, okay?)**

**Time: Junior year**

**Summary: He thought it was love and it was true, unlike all the times before. How wrong could Michael have been? How nieve? Michael Weisman scored the hottest girl in the school as his date to prom but when he sees Emily kissing another guy- his arch enemy, for that matter, he doesn't know what to do. Should he run away or confront the pair? Decisions must be made and it certainly won't be easy. **

* * *

Michael sighs. "Best. Prom. Ever." He breaths, his eyes watching his date Emily closely. How Michael- the mathsexual- could get such a chance like this was mind boggling to the dark haired boy. He broke away from the girl, casually pointing to the direction of the loo and leaving Emily alone on the dance floor like a prize waiting to be taken.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_  
_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_  
_You lost the love I loved the most_

A few minutes later, a confident Michael returned, beaming at everyone he passed. This sense of being and authority was immense, making Michael smile even more widely. But Emily's gone. Perplexed, he wanders around the packed hall, passing friends and foes along the way. He spots the girl and gallops up to her, a dopey grin on his face. But it doesn't last long once Michael sees a heartbreaking sight.

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_

He wants to run and hide, the humiliation almost unbarable. But he stays strong, a hand running through his sleak hair. Emily senses a presence and glances up to see the reject- boy looking devastated. Their brown eyes lock with one another, showing different emotions. But, soon, Emily looks away and continues to passionately kiss Bryce, Michael's arch enemy since fifth grade. Bryce, oblivious, returns this gesture. Michael, on the other hand, turns away and sprints out of the hall, trying desperately not to cry. And does Emily care? No.

_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

He doesn't stop driving until he reaches the end of the road. Gradually, the humming of the tired engine comes to a halt and his tears can be heard. They don't sound scared or embarassed, they just sound hurt and sorry, sorry about his heart being torn into a billion pieces yet again, scattered on the school gym floor. And Emily's heartless reaction. That made Michael want to scream. But he contained his anger and just sobbed. Minutes pass and he sniffles, his eyes red and skin blotchy. Once again he starts the car and journeys home, hoping to forget.

{3 months later}

_And it took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

For a while, Michael was a broken man. But, eventually, he recovered. Bryce and Emily ruled the school now with a wink and a smile while Michael collapsed at the bottom of the food chain, grilled by everyone and it meant nothing. So, on his very last day of Junior year, Michael wanted to make a change and forget the past, forget the meaningless kisses and moments that at the time felt so real and genuine. He wanted to move on.

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_'Cause you broke all your promises_

__Emily slammed Michael's locker, leaning seductively against the cold metal. This startled Michael and, though he was curious, he couldn't look the girl in the eye.

"Hey Mikey-"

"Don't call me that, please." Michael inturrupts flatly.

"Let's start over. I know you're touchy but what about you, me, breakstix, eight o clock then back to my- "

"No. I'm not dumb. Lightning never strikes twice and I'm not going to make the same stupid mistake again. Enjoy life Emily, you could really do great things. Without me."

_And now you're back_  
_You don't get to get me back_

_"Who do you think you are?_" Emily gasps, shocked about Michael's reply. Michael shrugs.

_"Who do you think you are _Emily? Huh? Because this is not who I fell in love with. This... this is just fake and I'm not prepared to live with the consequences of being yours. It hurts too much." And, with that, Michael left Emily stranded in the corridor, just like the first time. What this will lead to no one can say, but one thing is certain: Michael's a better man for it.

_Who do you think you are?_


	13. Count on Me

**The concept and pairing were suggested by Cassie. Hope you guys enjoy this x**

**Pairing: Tybraham**

**Song: Count on me- Bruno Mars**

**Setting: Boy's dorm, the glee project**

**Time: Danceability, week 2**

**Summary: 'It's strange how one minute we're just two friends, then something clicks and our mindsets adjust and somehow, we're perfect. ' Tyler and Abraham instantly had a connection from the moment they laid eyes on each other. It was a strong, deep bond, which was untouchable. When Tyler is struggling with his dancing, Abraham helps his friend, his best friend. But everything changes and their friendship evolves into something more, something... something even better than before. **

* * *

Tyler mentally bangs his head against the wall. It's so frustrating, never succeeding or getting it right, always being confronted by the bitter truth leaving a sour taste in your mouth. Tyler collapses on the bed, overcome with the stress and intimidating truth that he can't and never will be able to dance. Sometimes, being special and different sucks. Why couldn't he be like everyone else?

Abraham left the room, wiping amused tears from his eyes, still chuckling to himself. As he approaches the boys dorm, he sees Tyler curled up on the bed, looking drowned in sorrow. The weary boy glances up, a wave of distress and upset washing over him. His best friend- the homework winner- Abraham stands before him. He's a great dancer, the other extreme to Tyler. He just wish he could see sanctuary and actually get the difficult steps rather than be treading water in the middle of the ocean, no way out. Maybe, just maybe, Abraham could help.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you_

"Aww... my little Ty-Ty," Abe coos, soothing the tense boy. Soon the boy relaxes and the tears stop falling. Tyler sniffles and faces Abraham.

"I can't do it. The choreography's too hard and I... I just can't do it." He chokes back another sob. Abraham stands off, pulling off his jumper and revealing a tank top.

"Let me help you." Abraham says, reaching an outstretched palm out to his friend who grabs it. That's what friends are for, right?

_Find out what we're made of_  
_When we are called to help our friends in need_

Reluctantly, Tyler stands up, shaking his limbs out and watching his friend closely. Abraham does a sequence and, moments later, they're both crazily freestyling, hand in hand. They twirl, do some arm-ography, laugh and, slowly, begin to come to a sudden realization of one emotion... love.

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_  
_I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it_  
_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_  
_You'll be there_  
_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_  
_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

__"You know I'll always be here, no matter what, right?" Abraham stops, looking Tyler in the eye. He simply nods, not uttering the words Abraham longs to hear. Tyler feels the tension rise and quietly sings the words:

_"You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_" He warbles softly as he edges closer to Abe. A shy smile sweeps over Abraham's face as he responds with:

_"I'll never let go, never say-_" But he doesn't finish. Their lips touch and sparks whirl manically around the room, igniting their souls. They deepen the gesture, passion burning inside of them. They break away, breathless and slightly shocked. Despite this, they know one thing: No doubt whatsoever, it's love.  
_  
_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

The pair compose themselves and wander into the living area in their own bubble, a slight satisfaction that no one here would know their secret. For the next two weeks, Tyler and Abraham shared stolen looks and contained smiles. Then Tyler left and Abraham didn't have that joy or pleasure anymore. All he had was his best friends memory.


	14. Love can Wait

**Pairing: Camrissa**

**Song: Love can wait- Cameron Mitchell**

**Setting: The glee project 1- Tenacity**

**Time: Reveal of the bottom 3- callback list**

**Summary: **

* * *

__"Marissa, Alex and Cameron, you are all doing last chance performances tonight. We have decided to give you guys a bit of a break, choosing songs that we know you know how to perform. So tonight, you are going to be performing one of your original audition songs. Alex, your song is 'And I'm telling you I'm not going' Marissa. Your song is hate on me by Jill Scott. Cameron, we have decided that you should sing... love can wait."

* * *

_If love is a feeling then I don't want it_  
_You'll take it and make it into more_

My confidence is sky high right now, and I don't usually say that. I feel like I'm in my element right now, performing my own song. It gives me such a kick and it looks like Ryan's impressed, so that's even better.  
_But if you want something that really means something_  
_I'll show you what love is really for_

As I sing, my mind wonders to Marissa. It's her first time here, and it definitely shouldn't be her last. I don't want her to leave and I don't want to leave her. We've grown so close and there's something different between us compared to, say, Hannah and I. I just feel like I need her sometimes, to comfort me. I feel like she might actually be the one.

_And if you want me to say_  
_You don't have to change_  
_I've been waiting patiently_  
_Well love can wait for me_  
_Love can wait for me_

I'm not singing for myself anymore, I'm singing for her. I'm singing for all that is good in her big heart and everything that has made this experiance so legendary. It's because of Marissa Von Bleiken. She's made my life, no exception. I remember when we used to lie on my bed when McKinleigh impesinated Damo, or almost kissed in Pair-ability. She kinda rocks my world.  
_[ Lyrics from: . ]_  
_I think I see clearly but everyone tells me_  
_That you and I were meant to be_

Damian says we should be together to. I feel like he's right. Right now, in this moment, I can't imagine life without her. She's just a beacon of light and it's crazy to think that she might actually be into me. I finish my song and leave the stage with pride in my heart and only one thing in my mind: Marissa's love.

_And if you want me to say_  
_You don't have to change_

"Marissa," I say, catching her arm as re-enters the room. I pull her into the corridor and look deep into her eyes. "I think... I love you."

_I've been waiting patiently_  
_We'll love can wait for me_  
_Love can wait for me_

Marissa leaves that night. And yeah, I cry buckets. That night, as I lie in bed feeling numb, I whisper the lyrics:

_"And if you want me to say_  
_You don't have to change_  
_I've been waiting patiently_  
_We'll love can wait for me_  
_Love can wait for me" _

__And I feel like she hears me and everything might just be okay. 'Cause this isn't for me anymore, I need to do this for her to. For Marissa.


	15. I knew you were trouble

**Pairing: Bryce and Nellie**

**Song: I knew you were trouble- Taylor Swift**

**Setting: McKinley High + Carmel High**

**Time: Sophmore year (Nellie) and Senior Year (Bryce)**

**Summary: '****_I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him._****  
****_It was losing me.' _****Nellie and Bryce were an odd couple. Nellie was the new glee lead and was one in a million, as was Bryce in the best glee club in the country, Vocal Adrenaline. But that's where the comparisons stop. Nellie loved Bryce and Bryce THOUGHT he loved her, but it is all a manipulative game in the world of VA. Sound familiar? But Jesse St James (the coach) knows how to be sly. He knows the New Direction's coach Finn Hudson and their relationship is much like this one. Based on lies. Based on hate. Based on hurt.**

* * *

Nellie and Bryce. Bryce and Nellie. Doesn't really fit, does it? But at the time, it seemed perfect. But that's what life is, isn't it. It's just decision after decision, and you're shunned when it's the wrong one.

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone_  
_You found me, you found me, you found me_

But Nellie did love him. I mean, Bryce was the male lead of VOCAL ADRENALINE, the best show choir in the nation. Yeah, he could be a douche, but he was as attractive as hell and uber confident. He made Nellie feel like she was important and mature, not a little kid. With him, she felt like life had a purpose, like life had a meaning.

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
_And I realize the blame is on me_

The thing was, Bryce was never quite as enthusiastic. He just went along with it. He deserved an award for his acting though, it was top notch. He acted like Nellie meant something, like she was genuinely important to her. But Nellie was an easy target. Unlike the past leads like Aylin Bayramoglu, Lindsey Pearce and Shanna Henderson, Nellie was fragile and innocent, someone who wanted to feel truly special. So Bryce played the game but, unlike Jesse, there was no meaning or heart behind his words. He didn't like Nellie, he was taking one for the team. He kept the secret safe, hidden deep down where no one goes. He was a troublemaker, and he completed his task.

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_

Flowers, roses, cards, chocolate, Nellie got it all from him. He made her smile. He made her laugh. He made her brave. The first time he laid eyes on her, she knew that he was a challenge. But of all people, he picked her from the crowd. She had one boyfriend in the past- Ryder- but when he left they couldn't sustain their relationship. They broke up and Nellie tried to mend her broken heart; It didn't work. But then Bryce filled the hole for a while, before she was crushed and thrown away. He broke her heart, leaving another gaping hole in her heavy heart.

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

All this actually happened the day before regionals, where they'd face Vocal Adrenaline and Oral Intensity. This was timed perfectly. Nellie was heartbroken and she just couldn't carry on when she heard that Bryce was now seeing her cousin Emily, a flirty senior at Carmel. It was unreal how selfish he was, moving on that quickly. She heard this from a friend of a friend called Marissa. Nellie and her got on really well and were similar in different ways. It was how he moved on and left her forgotten in the dust which scarred her, more than anything. She thought love was near but really it was so far away that she couldn't see it anymore.

_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

So, instead of being the bigger man, she backed out. She locked herself in her room and didn't go to regionals, jeopardizing her team and forcing them to lose. In the end, Marissa took the lead of 'Same mistake' and performed 'Broken strings' with Cameron. It was so horrible, thinking of how much she had damaged others because of one stupid choice that she couldn't refuse. She couldn't live with the guilt and stopped attending school, eating less and losing herself. She threw it all away. That was the saddest thing.

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

"I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me."


	16. Picking up the pieces

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about the writing gap, I've been ill and my accounts been locked since about Wednesday/Tuesday so I haven't posted. So, here's another cross season pairing.**

**Also, I would love some more prompts and pairing suggestions, so lemme know via review!**

**Pairing: Blake and Lindsey (Blindsey, Blansey, Like? Lindsake? I have no idea, I give up.)**

**Song: Picking up the pieces- Paloma Faith**

**Setting: Lindsey's 'apartment'**

**Time: I need to stop asking this question, I HAVE NO IDEA! AAAAHHH!**

**Summary: 'And she watched him walk out the door without looking back.' After two years of mourning the loss of her past boyfriend Damian, Lindsey finds comfort in glee star Blake Jenner. A kiss changes everything. Soon, she's back in the spotlight. But every time she closes her eyes, it's not Blake she sees. It's Damian.**

* * *

"It's over." These harsh words linger in the air of her apartment as she watched him walk out the door without looking back. She heard his car leave her drive and it didn't return. Lindsey thinks he took a sea view, on the bumpy road on the cliffside. It was misty and wet that night in July, suprisingly. Even though she wasn't there, Lindsey can still picture Damian's frightened expression as his car skidded across the road and fell, down, down the cliffside before stopping in a sparse forest. If you walked slightly futher from where the car fell- about 200 metres- you'd come to the beach. This was where Lindsey and Damian spent their first date, down by the sea-side. Ironic really. That's their sanctuary, all roads lead them there. Only sometimes it's not on good terms.

Two years later and, somehow, Lindsey's beginning to move on. Well, that's what the papers say. That's what comes with dating the kind-hearted, loving, joker that is Blake Jenner. Lindsey's back in the spotlight she secretly missed. But wishes and dreams come alongside prices and debt, and Lindsey sure had a huge debt to pay to the world. Maybe, just maybe, it was time that she'd get something back?

Blake knows it's not honestly real. He spends sleepless nights trying to convince himself that he's deep feeling is mutual, but it's no use. Lindsey misses Damian. Blake misses Maria. It's just common logic. Two past lovers lives intertwined, connected. Blake pulls out his pocket journal and grabs a pen from his desk and stares at the blank page.

Dear Lindsey,  
_  
Do you wish I was a bit more like him? Am I too loud?,  
I play the clown,  
To cover up all these doubts._

Perfect heart, he's flawless  
he's the one you're wanting,  
Shining in his armour,  
_What am I?___

Now he's gone  
And I'm picking up the pieces,  
I watch you cry,  
But you don't see _That I'm the one by your side.___

Cause he's long gone,  
In his shadow is it me you see?  
Cause all that's left is you and I  
And I'm picking up the pieces  
he left behind

Blake feels his eyes water but fiercly blinks back the inevitable tears. It's stupid, crying over a letter he hopes will never be read. He guesses it's just theraputic, but he truly knows otherwise. His hands shake slightly and he wipes away yet another tear and continues.

_I found a photograph behind the TV  
You look so happy, are you missing the way it used be?  
And I have changed this room around more often lately  
It's clear that me and these four walls  
Still know it's his and yours_

Perfect heart, he's flawless  
She's the one you're need oh,  
Shining in his splendour,  
You were lost

_Are we liars in denial?__  
__Are we smoke without the fire?__  
__Tell me please, is this worth it?__  
__I deserve it___

Cause he's gone  
And I'm picking up the pieces  
I watch you cry  
But you don't see that I'm the one by your side

_Cause he's gone,  
In his shadow is it me you see?  
Cause all that's left is you and I  
And __I'm picking up the pieces__  
__he left behind_

And with that, Blake throws the letter into the burning fire and turns away, not wanting to see his heart as it burned, engulfed in the flames.


	17. Fix You

**Pairing: Sharlie (That's what they are now. Bitch.)**

**Song: Fix You- Coldplay**

**Setting: The glee project 2**

**Time: Adaptability, Fearlessness and Romanticality**

**Summary: On the glee project season two, Charlie and Aylin became a (sort of) item. But imagine if things were different and if Charlie was in love with Shanna, the perfect blonde. This short story is how I think this turn of events would occur and if love is really all it's cracked up to be.**

* * *

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

Charlie leaves the stage knowing that he's doing a last chance performance for the third time in a row. Although this time, there is a bottom six who are performing a duet. Charlie has been paired with Mario and is performing 'Don't let the sun go down on me' by Elton John. Part of him envies Blake. Not just because of his amazing body and boy next door character, but because he's singing a love song. And not just any love song, but 'Waiting for a girl like you'. Just the title describes how his heart skips a beat whenever she smiles. When she laughs at his jokes. When Shanna Henderson walks in a room, it lights up and makes the world a little less crap than it already is. But she's a rising star, while Charlie just plods ten steps behind, still on the ground.

_Stuck in reverse_

Somehow, Charles survives another week. Unfortunately, his duet partner Mario goes home, making his heart tear a bit. But Shanna's there to stitch it back up to mint condition. In other words, she's there to fix him. His mind wonders back to Vunerability when the final 11 were discussing bullying.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

_Shanna couldn't stop crying, even after Eric left. All the images of the torment she endured in High School come flooding back, leaving her broken. Crack Baby. Loser. Druggie. All these words remind her of her past, and it hurts. Everyone disperses into their respective rooms, but Shanna stays on the couch, her eyes red and her skin blotchy. After a few minutes, Charlie enters the room and spots her tears. He rushes over, hugging her tight and telling her how amazing and talented she is. And that's where they stay, in each other's arms, until the sun rises the next morning when they need to get into that place again. But Charlie has made Shanna see that sometimes, we must accept to move on. And she has a feeling he's right._

And that's why he silently dedicated his last chance of 'Fix You' to Shanna, to make her understand, even though she'd never know.

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

But Charlie can't do anything right. Once again, for the forth time running, he ends up in the bottom three. Whatever happens, he needed to go out on a high, fighting. He needed to overcome.

_And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

Shanna sits anxiously in the girls dorm, alone on her bed. Everyone else is gathered in the main room, but Shanna knows that seeing their faces reflecting her emtions will just crush her. Slowly, she gets up and drags her feet into the Boys dorm. There, she stops. She approaches Charlie's bed and, with a slight sob, throws herself on it, taking in every scent and every crease. She couldn't let him go.

_Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I..._

Unfotunately, she had to. After saying farewell to everyone else, he took Shanna into his strong arms, holding her like he'd never let go. He clasped his hands around her face, staring at her straight into her bright blue eyes.

"Nothing but your best, you hear me?"

"I'll miss you."

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_

Shanna did exactly that. Three weeks later, it was revealed that it was Romanticality. This brought back all those distant memories of dark nights spent curled up with Charlie and other key points in the competition that she was lucky enough to share with him. So as Shanna prepared for her homework assignment with Michael, she couldn't help but think about how these key moments would help her get through this week and make her one step closer to winning the glee project, for the both of them.

_And I will try to fix you_

But not everything goes as planned.


	18. We Found Love

**Pairing: Camrissa**

**Song: We found love- Rihanna**

**Setting: Marrisa and Cameron's apartment, in my mind.**

**Time: Just over a year since they were on the glee project**

**Summary: ****_"Just sing to me," Cameron nodded, hoisting himself off the couch before grabbing his guitar which was lent against the far right wall. He sat down directly in front of Marissa and took a second to decide on a song. Then he realised the perfect song for them._**** When Marissa gets the unfortunate news that once again she'd been turned down for a role, Cameron is there to help her in the only way that seems fit.**

* * *

Marrisa slumped down in her chair, nodding as the director explained why she hadn't got yet another part.

"Yep, yeah, I understand. Thank you for your time." She hung up the phone and placed it back in the cradle, making the familiar beep ring out as it always did. The door behind her opened, revealing Cameron with his usual messy hair and nerdy glasses. Marissa mumbled a greeting before turning away, eyes fixed on the grubby carpet.

"You okay?" He asks, sitting beside his friend on the dark red couch. All of a sudden, Marissa began to cry. Immediately, he pulled her into an embrace, hugging her tightly. The cold metal of the red heads necklace rubbed against Cameron's bare skin as she sobbed into him.

"Shh... Shh..." He cooed quietly, rocking her back and forward. As Marissa regained her composure, she looked up at her crush.

"Sing to me." She whispered feebly, and Cameron gave her a questioning look.

"Uh... Bu- What song should I-" He stammered, before being cut off by Marissa.

"Just... sing to me." Cameron nodded, hoisting himself off the couch before grabbing his guitar which was lent against the far right wall. He sat down directly in front of Marissa and took a second to decide on a song. Then he realised the perfect song for them.

_"Yellow Diamonds in the light," _He sings, holding the chord on his guitar. Marissa smiles slightly, knowing the song well. It was, or should be, their song.

_"Now we're standing side by side,_

_As your shadow crosses mine, _

_What it takes to... come alive" _Both their minds wonder to those countless hours spent curled up in front of the TV, laughing at Damian as he portrayed a leprechuan or running carefree in fields filled with sweet, innocent flowers. All these moments were priceless in every way, never to be forgotten.

_"We found love in a hopeless place,_

_We found love in a hopeless place,_

_We found love in a hopeless place,_

_We found love in a hopeless place"_

Cameron began strumming the strings with such raw passion that Marissa was afraid they'd break. She sat patiently, waiting for the time to be right. She stared into his eyes, wondering what he was thinking as he continued to bop his head to the beat.

"_Shine a light through an open door_  
_Love a life I will divide_  
_Turn away 'cause I need you more_  
_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hope-" _To Cameron's suprise, Marissa unexpectantly leaned over and kissed Cameron and, after he got over the initial shock, she kissed back. And they both felt alive. After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart.

"So, what was it you were so blue about?"

"It's nothing, it doesn't matter now, not now I have you."

A few days later, when Cameron and Marissa sat down to watch the glee project 2, they couldn't help but smile when the final six were asked to perform 'We found love' for their music video.


	19. Hopelessly Devoted to you

**Pairing: Shake**

**Song: Hopelessly Devoted to you- Olivia Newton-John, ****_Grease_**

**Setting: McKinley high, Lima, Ohio, THE WORLD. **

**Time: Sophmore year**

**Summary: Shanna is a glee club star but, outside her own little world, is seen as a total loser. Blake is the exact opposite. He's the golden boy, the most popular guy in school. They say opposites attract, right? Or is that just in Shanna's imagination?**

* * *

Shanna sighs, shaking her head as she closes her locker. She witnesses a conversation on the parallel side of the crowded hallway between Blake and his current- or, as of now, former- girlfriend Emily. Blake Jenner was the most perfect, talented, smart, outgoing, funny, nicest guy in the whole of the hell hole that was McKinley, well... in Shanna's eyes. She thinks about him all the time- not in a stalkerish way though, obviously. That's so damn creepy. No, Shanna thinks about it in a kind of... curious way. Yeah. As Blake slams his locker, obviously bummed about breaking up with the most tapable girl in school, he begins to walk Shanna's way, hitching his backpack up his back. But, as he passes, he's completely oblivious. Shanna slouches a little, leaning her head against the lockers.

_I know I'm just a fool who's willing _

_to sit around and wait for you_

_But baby can't you see, there's nothin' _

_else for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you _

It's obvious nothing would happen, all-star jock and glee club star. Pfft. The only time that's happened is Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson, famous celebrity couple. Rachel and Finn were the glee clubs stars, and Finn did football as well. Now Rachel's on Broadway and Finn's in Hollywood, living in luxury after his last blockbuster 'Target', in which he starred in and won awards for. I guess you could say that Marley Rose and Ryder Lynn were similar, they were both in glee and Ryder was a cooky footballer. But that was nine years ago. Now, it was all work and the usual formation has been resumed: Populars in the penthouse, Glee kids in the basement. And that's when Shanna get's another slushee thrown in her face. And this time, it's blue.

_"But now there's nowhere to hide, _  
_since you pushed my love aside I'm out of my head, _  
_hopelessly devoted to you _  
_Hopelessly devoted to you, _  
_hopelessly devoted to you" _

Shanna warbles on stage, looking out at the empty auditorium. But, in her head, it's full and there's a collective silence as she sings, everyone entranced in her breath-taking vocals. She couldn't see them, but she could feel their presence. She removed the mic and walked across the stage, imagining Blake sitting in the back row, completely shocked at her impeccable talent.

_"My head is saying "fool, forget him", _  
_my heart is saying "don't let go" _  
_Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do _  
_I'm hopelessly devoted to you"_

She pictures Blake completely stunned. He stands up and slowly walks towards her down the ailse, eyes fixed on her. But she continues looking out at the bright spotlights, just as Blake had done to her.

_But now there's nowhere to hide, _  
_since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head, _  
_hopelessly devoted to you _  
_Hopelessly devoted to you,_  
_hopelessly devoted to you"_

As she finishes, she imagines Blake standing directly in front of her, clapping enthusiastically. Then she sees him step on stage and he says 'That was... you are... wow.' breathlessly before pressing his soft lips on hers and it seems like there isn't anyone else in the room. Because there isn't. Because Blake is actually there, and has witnessed something special, something unique. And now, there's only one thing on his mind: He loves Shanna Henderson. And Shanna? Looks like she isn't as hopeless as she once was.


	20. Back to December

**Song: Back to December- Taylor Swift**

**Pairing: Chaylin**

**Setting: Aylin's house**

**Time: Six months after their breakup on March 15th 2013**

**Summary- There's only so long you can hide from true love. As Charlie stands anxiously at Aylin's door, jumbled thoughts speed through his mind. In this moment,it owuldn't matter if the whole world was crumbling down around him, all that would matter is that he got Aylin's forgiveness.**

Note: _Italic is Charlie, _**Bold is Aylin**

* * *

_One shot. I've lost so much in this life, thrown so much away to gain what? Nothing. But not her, not this time._

**I peer through my window as a car pulls up outside. Charlie gets out and rings my doorbell. I try desperately to resist the temptation to run downstairs and throw myself into his arms. I curl up on my bed and hug my knees, trying to block out the sound of the doorbell ringing and the thought of Charlie's sunken eyes and hopeful smile.**

_No. Not this time. I climb on top of my car and see her window open. I intake a deep breath. I'm not going to lose again._

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_  
_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I'd go back to December all the time_  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right_  
_I'd go back to December all the time_

**I pull back my curtains and see him balancing on his car roof. I can't help but smile. Same old Charlie. I open the window and let his voice waft inside, wrapping around my body like a protective blanket. He gets down on one knee and does jazz hands, causing me to laugh more, patetically really. **

**"Come on down! What have you got left to lose?" He shouts, beaming widely. I shrug, closing my window. I hesitate, wondering how much I have to lose. Then I run downstairs in my pjs, barefoot. I open my door quietly and begin to sing**

**These days I haven't been sleeping**  
**Staying up playing back myself leaving**  
**When your birthday passed and I didn't call**  
**And I think about summer, all the beautiful times**  
**I watched you laughing from the passenger side and,**  
**Realized I loved you in the fall**  
**And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind**  
**You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye**

_I feel like I could cry merely from hearing her angelic voice. I feel like I'm in a dream, like reality is just a different memory and here, now, isn't really happening and I'm going to wake up like this never happened. We both begin singing, a single tear rolling down my cheek._

_**So this is me swallowing my pride,**_  
_**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night**_  
_**And I'd go back to December all the time**_  
_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**_  
_**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**_  
_**I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**_  
_**I'd go back to December all the time**_

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right_  
**And how you held me in your arms that September night,**  
**The first time you ever saw me cry**  
_Maybe this is wishful thinking_  
_Probably mindless dreaming_  
_If we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't**  
_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

**We stand, breathing each others air, feeling each other's heartbeat, face to face, eye to eye. Charlie looks down at the floor, but I keep my gaze on him, not wanting to lose this moment. It reminds me of those nights spent in each others arms, those days when we laughed until we cried. And now that's all gone. But I don't want it to be.**

_But this is me swallowing my pride,_  
_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I'd go back to December_  
**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**  
**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**  
**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright**  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_  
**I'd go back to December all the-**

_Her voice trails off as we stare into each others eyes, as if we're the only people in the world right now. Then she leans in and kisses me, and everything's okay again. Now, I know what forgivness TRULY is._

**This is love.**


	21. Love story

**Hey guys,**

**New songfic, and I really enjoyed writing this one. It's very different from my past ones, but I personally think it's one of my best. If you agree (or disagree), lemme know in the reviews. I'd love some more suggestions, so feel free!**

* * *

**Pairing: Michellie**

**Song: Love story- Taylor Swift**

**Setting- Washington, Nellie's apartment**

**Time- Summer 2012, as if the glee project never happened. **

**Sumarry- Nellie never believed in all that garbage like 'love at first sight'. But when a lost boy is wondering the streets of Washington alone, she can't help but wonder if she's been decieving herself all this time.**

* * *

_We were both young, when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts,_

_You're standing there,_

_On a balcony in summer air_

Michael wonders confused around the crowded streets, squinting at a giant map he held spread across his body span. Looking lost, he spun round, tilting his head slightly when a big building got in the way of his view. Defeated, he sat down on a park bench, surrounded by pigeons. Suddenly, he hears one of the birds make a cooing sound and, before he knows it, he's showered with bird shit. Michael breathes out something between a laugh and a scoff before standing up, revealing the white fluid which formed a messy squiggle down the right side of his body, ending at his knees and starting on one broad shoulder. He sighed and looked up, the sun blinding his vision. Once it adjusts, Michael spots a girl giggling at him on a balcony a few floors up from where he stood. Embarrassed, he looks down at the floor, his face turning red. When he looks up again, the girl is gone. A door on his right opens and the girl sprints out, carrying a damp cloth and a new change of clothes. When she sees Michael's face, she laughs.

"You look like you've seen a ghost! Ha! Come on, let's get you freshened up."

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh._

Michael follows the raven haired girl through the narrow hallways and up two flights of stairs, struggling to keep up. Once they reach a door with a crooked '20' on it, he waits patiently for her to open the door. She fumbles with her keys but eventually the door opens with a familiar creek. Michael smiles as he examines the apartment. The walls are a light cream, covered with many paintings and sketches. One catches his eye and he walks over to it, scrutinizing the picture. It is a picture of two boys and a girl, laughing carefree on a sofa. Michael smiles, engrossed in the work. He's snapped back into reality by a tapping on his shoulder and the girls soft voice.

"Snooping much?" She jokes, turning the boy round. He chuckles, stepping away from the drawing.

"They're really good, uh… what's your name? Forgot to ask earlier, I was too out of breath from trying to keep up with you while you flew up the stairs. I could've had a flippin' heart attack!" Nellie giggles, smiling up at the boy.

"Nellie, and you are…?" She announces, outstretching her hand.

"Michael, Michael Weisman." He replies, shaking it politely.

"Wow, strong grip," Nellie mentions when they break apart.

"Who's that one of?" He asks, signalling at the scetch.

"My two brothers and my sister- Late sister" She corrects herself, her gaze on the floor. Michael's face softens.

"Aww… I'm so sorry." Michael consoles, naturally taking a step towards her. She shrugs.

"It's okay, you weren't to know." After a few moments of silence, Nellie remembers the purpose of this 'lost puppy' in her apartment. "Right, go in the bathroom and you can wear these, my brother won't mind. Throw out your poopy clothes and I'll get 'em cleaned up." Michael smiles, following her orders. He puts on the red v-neck t-shirt and faded jeans Nellie handed him and returns into the room, carrying the dirtied attire. Nellie takes it from him and begins violently scrubbing at the stains. Michael sits down on the couch and notices a book on the table.

"Romeo and Juilet, eh? Any good?" He asks, examining the cover and blurb.

"It's alright, but kind of stupid. I mean, the whole concept and plots just dumb and completely unimaginable, the whole 'love at first sight' thing? Stupid." He places the book back in it's original position.

"And I thought that's why you were helping me, damn. My dreams are dashed." He jokes, leaning back on the comfy cushions.

"Ha-Ha, funny Weisman. Anyway, I guess it's not all bad, it's just not relatable." They make small talk for a while longer until Michael's shirt is clean and Nellie's hands are sore.

"Hey, uh, thanks." Michael says, shyly grinning at the girl. "Could you maybe tell me how to get to the White house?" He asks, before adding, "I was meant to meet a friend like, an hour ago."

"Sure, it's literally just down the street, just take a left, then a right, then you're there." She responds politely, kind of expecting another question. She wished she could come with him, but he just smiled and nodded, thanking her again.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

Michael leaves and Nellie sighs, collapsing on her couch, feeling… different.

"Maybe love at first sight isn't so stupid after all." She says, before getting her art pad out and beginning to sketch Michael out, remembering every detail. As Michael steps outside the apartment building, he gazes up at the balcony where everything changed.

"We'll meet again Nellie Veitenheimer, just you wait."

_'Cause we were both young, when I first saw you_


End file.
